Light Up The World
by NayaRiveraLove
Summary: Santana visits the fair with Brittany, and she gets presented a weird can... What will happen when she drinks it? Suddenly she gets way more insight in Brittany's life, but does she want to know everything she hears?
1. Prologue

´I wish that I could read your mind, I would know what you think of me, I would know who you where dreaming of when you sleep, I would know the answers of your test, I would know what you think about all day, I would know what clothes you buy at the mall, I would know which boys or girls you look at when you walk trough the hall, I would know what you would think when you walk to your locker, I would know what you think when you see me. But the most important thing I want to know is if you feel the same thing that I feel for you.´


	2. 001 Santana Lopez

**I'm writing this story with my awesome friend Fae **

**She did the Brittany's POV chapters and me the Santana's :D **

**I don't own glee or any of their characters, even though I wish I did ;) **

**Enjoy!**

I'm so glad I took her to the fair. I personally love them, but seeing Brittany so happy... it makes me happy. I watched as she bounced around, happily pointing at everything she saw.

Right now she was tugging on the sleeve of my leather jacket.  
I looked at her, smiling, and immediately saw in her eyes that she wanted something.  
I softly shook my head to myself, hating to love the fact that I was so whipped.

'What is it, Britt?'

She pouted and pointed over to a huge teddy bear sitting in a shoot stall.  
I chuckled and was heading over to the stall before she could even ask.

She happily skipped after me. I paid and got a gun.  
Flawlessly I shot down three of the target, having practiced shooting a lot with my dad before he passed away.

A minute later Brittany was beaming at me, and Santana, the new teddy bear who was named after me, was safely tucked in her arm.  
I mentally patted myself on the back for making her smile as we continued walking around.

After buying some candy cotton and a ride in the haunted house, which scared the shit out of me, but Brittany loved, I pointed out a tent, which looked fun to me. Brittany smiled and we headed over.

I can say I was pretty disappointed when we got inside.  
All I saw were cans with various drinks in it. I was actually thirsty, but I was hoping for something like a fortune-teller inside.

Brittany tried to hide her pout, but I could read her like a book and I wanted to head outside again, when somebody called my name.

I frowned and turned around, to see a old woman standing a few feet away. She was looking me up and down, and I was surprised by the fierce look in her green eyes, making her look younger instantly.  
I then remembered her calling and scowled at her.

'How do you know my name?'

'Oh, girl, I know so much more about you.'

She winked at me and I felt a shiver run down my back.

'But we can talk about that later. Do you want a drink?' she asked with a wide smile, revealing her few teeth.

'I'm not thirsty.'

'Please don't lie to me, Santana. I know you are.'

I looked over at Brittany, who was staring at the woman confused.

'How much?' I snapped.

'For you it's free, my dear.'

She held out a green can with a snake on it, but no letters.  
I looked at is suspiciously, but took it anyways, curiosity taking over.

'Thank you.' I said carefully, turning the can around and around in my hands. I then looked at Brittany and said, 'Let's go.'

'Okay.' she mumbled, eyes still on the gray haired woman. I took her hand, leading her outside, into the sunlight.

'Are you gonna drink it?' she asked.

I shrugged.

'Why not? It's not like I'll get poisoned or something. Look, more people are drinking it.'

I pointed to a couple of guys, who were laughing about something and drinking from cans with the same print on it.  
I opened the can with ease, before bringing it towards my mouth and taking a sip. I frowned and drank some more.

'Wow, this is actually nice. Do you want some?'

Brittany shook her head, motioning for me to finish it.

I shrugged and drank the rest, wondering if there was alcohol in it.  
I finished and went to throw it in the trashcan.

'Wait! There are letters on it.' Brittany said.

I frowned and handed over the can to her.

'You can keep it if you want to.'

She read what was on the can and frowned.

'This is weird...'


	3. 002 Brittany Pierce

´It was really scary Santana, I didn´t like that woman, she knew your name, do you know her already?´ I asked, I didn´t understand anything about that tent.  
´No, Britt-Britt, I don´t know why she knew my name.´ Santana replied.

Someone bumped into me, and I dropped Santana.  
´No, Santana, silly bear.´ I said, as I picked her up.  
´Santana? Santana is dirty now...´ I said, my tears displacement.  
´It's okay Britt, we will wash her clean, when we get home.´  
Santana looked at me reassuringly, and I felt a weird tingle in my stomach.  
´I want to go in the carousel!´  
´Okay Brittany.´ Santana smiled, and I melted inside.

´It was great! I love the carousel!´ I smiled when we got back.  
´I know Britt, it was fun.´

I yawned, and Santana looked at me.  
´Hey, are you tired, you want to go home?´  
´No, there is so much we can do!´ I said, but I yawned again, so it wasn´t very convincing.

´Did you know that dolphins are just gay sharks?´ I asked Santana, when we walked past a stuffed dolphin.  
´Really?´ she replied, and I nodded.

When we did almost everything, we got to the bus, and I felt asleep on Santana´s shoulder.

A few minutes later, she woke me up.  
´Britt?´  
´Mmmhh...What?´ I replied sleepy.  
´We are here.´  
´Mmmmhh..but...´ I yawned.

We walked into the house, and we got upstairs immediately.  
I lied down on Santana´s bed, and said.  
´I want to sleep on your bed.´  
´But that is my bed Brittany.´ she grinned.  
´But-But your bed is so much softer...´ I replied dazed.  
I saw a change in Santana´s eyes, and I knew she'd let me sleep in her bed.  
´Yay, thanks Santana, you´re amazing, love youu!´ I blowed a kiss to her.  
´Love you to!´ She gave me a hug, and for the second time that day, I had a tingle in my stomach.

´Girls, dinner!´ Santana´s mum shouted to us.  
´Yes mum, we're coming!´ Santana shouted back, as she rolled her eyes.  
´We eat pizza, you like that, right?´  
´Yay, pizza!´ I replied happily.

We walked downstairs, and we had dinner.  
´Mom! You didn´t even made them yourself! You´re horrible!´ Santana said indignantly, as she gave her mum a hug.  
´Thanks miss Lopez, it was delicious.´ I said, as I grabbed Santana, and the real Santana, and we walked up upstairs again.

´Okay, hottest guys in school?´ Santana asked me.  
´Puck is the hottest, Finn is cute, and Artie is sweet.´ I replied.  
´What do you think about Quinn and Rachel?´  
´Rachel is annoying, she kind of scares me sometimes.´


	4. 003 Santana Lopez

**There you go! Part 3, Santana's POV. This is where the fun starts :D**

I smirked as Brittany said that.

'I know, she totally scares me too. But Quinn seems to be hanging out with her a lot lately.'

I frowned, but let it go and walked to my desk to grab the tiny can once again, and read the minuscule words we'd both read a few times already.

**Effect starts after 24 hours of drinking. Warning: Usage on own risk!**

I felt this weird tingle running down my spine again, and I wish I'd never drank it. I looked on my watch again, and it said ten to eight. I'd drunk the liquid about seven hours ago.

Suddenly Brittany spoke up. 'Don't worry about it too much, Tana. I'm sure that woman isn't a witch. Maybe a unicorn in disguise though...'

She trailed off, obviously lost in her interesting way of thinking. I smiled at her and placed the can back. Whatever would happen when one o'clock rolled around tomorrow in the afternoon, it couldn't be that bad. Maybe it was some sort of drug, which worked really slow? I don't know. But we'll see.

I stopped worrying and asked Brittany if she wanted to watch a movie. When I got no response, I turned around and saw that she had fallen asleep on my bed.

I smiled at the cuteness of the sight and lay down besides her, being pretty tired too, despite the fact that it was only eight o'clock. I guess walking around on the fair all day tired me out.

After a few minutes I dozed off as well.

When I woke up the next morning, the first thing I did was looking on my clock. It said 11:15.

'Just two more hours.' I mumbled to myself.

I looked next to me and saw Brittany, still fast asleep. I smiled and went downstairs to make breakfast.

When I returned to wake her up, she was gone. I frowned and walked back into the hallway. There I heard the shower running, and satisfied I went back downstairs.

I'd eaten half of my first pancake, when Brittany returned.

I smiled.

'Had a nice shower?'

'Yes, I woke up and you were downstairs, so I figured I could…'

'Of course you could. How have you slept?'

'Pretty good.' She chuckled. 'What about you? Wait, what time is it?'

She frowned, probably remembering the events from yesterday.

'It's like a quarter to twelve now, almost show time.' I winked.

She giggled and sat down.

'Pancakes! I love pancakes.'

She beamed at me and took a bite.

When we were done eating, I asked if she wanted to see a movie. We ended up watching Finding Nemo again, because Brittany loved it so much. And maybe I did too, a little.

_I love Dory so much. She's like my cousin. If fish and humans can be cousins. Maybe they can, that would be so awesome. Maybe even more awesome than rainbows. No, that's impossible. I'll ask San if Dory could be my cousin._

My head shot up from the movie as I heard Brittany's voice clear in my head.

I wondered if she was talking to herself again, but when I looked her way I saw her concentrated on the TV, mouth shut.

She must've sensed me looking at her, because she looked up.

_Santana looks at me again. I wish she would look at me all day, then I would be able to keep seeing her eyes. They're so pretty. _

'What's it, Tana? Why are you looking at me like that?'

_Please don't stop, though. I like it._

'I- I don't… Whatever. Just continue watching.'

I motioned to the movie, but I couldn't concentrate on it anymore.

When I looked on my watch, it said three minutes past one…


	5. 004 Brittany Pierce

**New chapter that Fae wrote :) **

**Enjoy! xx**

´Tana? What time is it?´ I asked, because she looked at her watch.

´Its three minutes past one, Britt.´ She replied, and she looked worried.

´You look worried!´ I said, because I didn´t like it to see her worried, she has a sad look in her eyes, her eyes are really pretty.

´It´s okay Britt, everything is fine.´  
She was looking at me again, I liked it when she looked at me like that, because I could stare at her, and she didn´t noticed it, so I could look in her eyes, her really, really, really pretty eyes. I wish she looked at me all day long, but happy, not worried.

´What are we going to do today? We can go to Quinn?  
I looked at Santana, with begging-eyes, and her gaze softened, so I knew we would go Quinn!

´Yay, Tana! Thank you so much!´ I said, as I gave her a hug.

´It´s okay Britt-Britt.´ She smiled.

I loved it when she smiled, when she smiles, she is even prettier then when she looks angry, or sad. I always almost have to cry when Tana´s sad.

It would be pretty awesome if I could read her mind, but it would be even awesomer if I could read Dory´s mind! That would be so awesome! It would be cool to if I could read the minds from double rainbows... Double rainbows have thoughts, right?

´Yes.´ Santana answered.

O My God, it was like she could read my mind!

´Huh?´ I replied, she cán´t read my mind after all, I guess.  
That would be really really scary...

´Never mind Britt.´ she replied.

As we got to Quinns house, Santana´s gaze changed again.

´Santana? Are you okay?´ Quinn asked, so I wasn´t the only one who noticed.

´Yeah, yeah, I am fine.´ She grinned.

´What? Tana? What is going on? What is so funny?´ I asked confused.

´Nothing, Britt. So, Quinn, how is Rachel doing?´ She asked, who turned red.

´I-I-How should I know? I don´t even like Berry.´ she replied quick.

´Are you sure? You know you can tell us everything, right?´ Santana asked.

´It is nothing, Santana. What the hell are you doing? How should I know how Berry is doing?´ Quinn was still red, but from anger this time.

´Sorry Q, it was nothing.´ Santana smiled.

´Okay, sorry I got mad so fast. Do you guys want something to drink?´ she replied, and she wasn´t red anymore.

´Water, please.´ I answered.

´Me too.´

We got to Quinns room, and talked about the fair last day.

´I saw you with Berry.´ Santana said.

´Yeah, I saw her, so we walked a couple of minutes togheter. I was there with Mercedes and Tina, and they are friends with Rachel. So, they wanted to her.´

´I don´t understand, what is the big deal with Rachel? She is scary.´ I said, because I didn´t knew where this conversation was going to.

´Nothing, Brittany.´ Quinn and Santana said exact the same time.

´I guess so.´ I nodded.


	6. 005 Santana Lopez

[i]Why would she ever call Rachel scary? God, I'll never understand Brittany. Rachel is amazing.[/i]

I rolled my eyes at this. Sure, hearing everyone's thoughts was pretty awesome. But after hearing over and over again how hot people thought me and Brittany were, I got kind of tired of it. Still it's good for my ego, though. Also, hearing Quinn talk, [i]think[/i] about Berry like this was grossing me out.

I scrunched my face, and Brittany must've noticed, because she looked my way.

[i]Why is Santana looking at me like that? Is it me she's thinking about? I don't hope so. I want her to think good about me.[/i]

'Why are you looking at me like that, San?'

I heard her thoughts, and right after that, her voice.

'I wasn't thinking about you, Britt-Britt.'

'Okay.'

[i]Okay, good. But, she could be lying, right? I mean, I know people lie sometimes. I don't know why they would do that, though. It's only inconvenient, right?[/i]

'I really wasn't.' I said, smiling at her thoughts. Brittany always saw the best in people.

[i]Oh, she said it again. She wasn't thinking about me. But then why was she looking so funny?[/i]

'I was just thinking about Berry.'

[i]Why would she think about her? Rachel is so weird. She's freaking me out sometimes. She talks so much.[/i]

'Okay, I believe you.' Brittany smiled at me.

'I know.' I said, grinning.

She gave me a funny look again. I brushed it off and looked back at Quinn, who's thoughts were sounding in my head, but I was tuning them out. I learned how to do that quickly, because it's kind of hard to have a conversation when you hear random thoughts in your head that aren't yours.

All I know is that they were about the Hobbit. I can't believe why Quinn is thinking about her like that. I mentally shrugged and asked the two blondes if they wanted to watch a movie.

Britt immediately looked up from Quinn's cat, who was sitting in her lap, and beamed at me.

'Let's watch the Lion King!' she exclaimed.

I sighed, and Quinn's mind was similar to my own. We had both watched the Lion King with Britt so often that we could randomly quote lines. I guess Brittany herself knew the movie by heart.

'No way.' I heard Quinn say.

I looked at the two of them and sighed.

'Just put it in already, Britt.'

She clapped her hands and jumped up to get the movie, the cat hissing at her as she was thrown from her lap. I smiled at her eagerness and ignored the dirty look Quinn sent me. Hey, don't judge me. This girl has me whipped.


	7. 006 Brittany Pierce

**Here one from Fae :D**

I really love the Lion King, it is my favorite movie, after Finding Nemo.

´No! Mufasa! Wach out, please! Simba!´  
I started to cry, I couldn´t help it. Santana hugged me, I wish she hugged me all the time, it´s great when she hugged me, I feel save when she does that.

´No! Simba! Don´t cryhyhhy!´ I screamed, and Santana hugged me even tighter, I really love her warm body against mine.

´Thanks, Tana!´ I mumbled.

´It is okay, Britt, it is just a movie.´ she wisphered in my ear.

Quinn was staring at a point in front of her.

´Q? What are you looking at? Is the wall só interesting?´ Santana asked, when she noticed that Quinn wasn´t watching the movie anymore.

´What? I- I- there was a bug or something, I tought but it is nothing!´ she replied nervous.

´Quinnie? Are you in love?´ I asked, cause I noticed she was acting different.

´What? There aren´t even cute boys on school...´

´Finn is kind of cute, but not smokin´ , if you know what I mean.´ Santana replied.

´Puck is hot, but he´s a whore and he isn´t a boy you would like Q...´ I say, but the movie is so much more fun then the boys at our school.

´Honey, the film is over.´ Santana said to me.

´Yeah I know but I like credits, Hakuna Matata is such a nice song, and I really love it, it makes me very very very very very very happy!´ I smiled, and Santana smiled back.

I really love her smile, she is very beautifull when she is smiling.

´I am hungry...´ Santana said bored.

´I have bacon!´ Quinn answered with a happy look in her eyes.

´I. Don´t. Want. Bacon. Okay?´ Santana answerd annoyed.

´Bitch.´ I smiled to her.

´Thanks Britt-Britt´

´Its all right!´ I replied.

´It´s not right but it´s okay, I´m gonna make it anyway.´ Quinn sung softly.

´Huh?´ was Santana´s genius answer.

´It´s not right, but it´s okay. It´s a song from Withney Houston.´ Quinn said.

´Oooh, I know her, she´s pretty awesome, I think.´

´Tomorrow we have school again, I don´t like school, I am not good at it.´ I said.

´Then study sometimes?´Quinn suggested.

´I try, but it is so hard, and they talk so difficult in my school books...´ I answered.

´Ehm- A dictionary?´

´All the words make me so dizzy...´ I replied softly.

´The internet?´

´Youtube, and twitter and facebook and everything distracts me.´ I answer.

´Okay, so studying isn´t a option, right?´ Quinn said.

´I figured that out a few years ago, Q.´ Santana answerd, grinning.

´Noo, don´t make me feel stupid!´ she moaned, and she hitted Santana with her pillow.

´Oh, it´s ón Fabray, it´s só on!´ Santana screamed, as she threw a pillow at Quinn´s head.

´No Violence.´ I wishpered, but they didn´t heared me.

I crawled under the bed, scared.

After a few minutes, thet stopped.

´Where´s Brittany?´ Quinn asked.

´Under the bed.´ Santana answerd.

Wait, how could she know that, she was looking at Quinn when I crawled under the bed.

That´s strange...


	8. 007 Santana Lopez

I chuckled to myself as I sensed Brittany crawling under the bed and motioned for Quinn to stop, knowing Brittany didn't like violence, able to hear her thoughts in my head.

I sat down on the bed, smiling at Brittany who crawled out from underneath it.

"You okay?" I smiled.

She nodded, smiling as well and sat down next to me, leaning her head on my shoulder and holding out her pinky.

I grinned and linked my own with hers.

Quinn rolled her eyes at us and I could hear her thought, which matched her expression.

"Shut up, Fabray."

She raises her eyebrow. "I didn't say anything."

I just shrugged, her intentions were clear. Instead I turned to Britt, smiling again.

"What do you wanna do now, B?" I asked.

Bad fucking move.

Three hours later, Quinn and I are finally free after making cupcakes, watching two more Disney movies and being forced to play hide and seek with Brittany.

I collapsed on Quinn's bed and threw an arm over my face, sighing. "Just kill me now." I whispered dramatically.

Brittany sat down next to me and pouted. "I don't want you to die yet."

"I won't, Britt. I'm alright."

"But then why do you wanna die?"

"Just drop it." I snapped, immediately regretting it.

Brittany's face and thoughts both showed hurt, and I bit my lip. "I'm sorry. It's just an expression, Britt."

She frowns, then nods. "Those are those confusing sentences you told me about, right? Because most don't make sense to me."

I nod and breath out. Quinn, having watched us the entire time, speaks up. "You guys crashing for the night?" She asks.

Brittany squeals and claps her hand, and I can't keep from smiling. "Sure, thanks, Q."

Although I've been tortured with thoughts about Berry I never _ever _signed up for, Q's still my girl. So staying over is cool, as long as the Disney movies end right here. I don't think I can take any more of that. I mean, the animals are cute and all, but- Okay. I never said that. I roll my eyes, and Brittany looks at me, confused.

I just smile at her. "Let's make the beds ready?" I ask, and she nods.

I knew I would end up sleeping on the nasty floor again. Whatever. I couldn't let Brittany sleep there, she wanted the couch so bad. Ugh. So whipped.


End file.
